Prisonniers
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Quand notre équipe préféré ce retrouve prisonnière....


_**Titre :** Prisonniers_

_**Auteur :** Moa _

_**Genre :** Romance, évidement. Mais bon, comme dans (presque! si si, je vous jure) toutes mes fics... ca ce termine mal _

_Bonne Lecture, et laissez des reviews Ca fait toujours plaisir_

_En fait... c'est un Onshot _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Mais comment est-ce qu'on a put en arriver la ?"

Cette voix, émanait d'un garçon de 17 ans, cheveux blond, court, aux yeux bleux.

-"Arrête de te poser cette question et essai plutôt de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici"

La réponse, c'était une homme du même âge, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, qui était assis à coté.

-"Mais Sasuke... Je me demande pourquoi ils ne nous on pas tués, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont amenés ici..? "

-"Ma réponse risque de ne pas te plaire Naruto..."

-"Vas-y, dit toujours.."

-"Nous faire révéler le but qu'avait notre mission..."

-"Quoi ? Mais comment..."

-"Apparement, ils étaient au courant que notre Mission était d'ordre très importante...Et ils veulent savoir ce qu'elle était."

-"Et comment comptent-ils nous faire avouer ? "

."..."

-" Ok, ca va j'ai compris... Pour l'instant, on est dans un cachot, et ca ne me plait pas du tout"

Dit-il, en envoyant son poing de heurter à la grille du cachot.

°°Pendant ce temps, quelques cachots plus loin...°°

-"J'en ai assez d'être enfermée ainsi !"

-"Sakura, calme toi..."

-"Mais sensei, je ne peux pas, j'en ai assez !"

-"Tu préfèrerais peut être qu'ils nous ai tués ?"

La jeune fille se tut alors, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-"Moi je m'inquiète plutôt pour le sort qu'ils nous réservent"

-" A votre avis.. A quoi aura-t-on droit ?"

Mais Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit avec brusqueri.

L'Akatsukie.. C'était l'akatsukie qui les avait fait prisonnier..

Et justement, plusieurs ninjas entrèrent dans le cachot, et vinrent empoigner fermement Sakura, avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Kakashi eu un geste pour les intercepter, mais il ne put rien faire, un poing venant violement lui percuter le ventre.

Et c'est avec une grimace qu'il vit son élève se faire emporter.

°°° Pendant ce temps, du coté de Sakura °°°

Sakura se fit emmenée dans une salle dénuée de tout meube, ou d'autre chose.

Un homme de fière allure, semblant important, se tenait juste devant elle.

Il s'approcha, l'examinant de haut en bas, avant de se reculer.

Un autre homme alors s'avanca. Il était musclé, mais les traits de son visage étaient cruel.

Il resta à coté de la jeune ninja.

L'homme qu'elle avait aperçut avant, dit alors :

-"Alors... Je suppose que tu te doute de notre but, quand nous vous avons fait prisonnier...Tu sais ce que nous avons en tête, n'est-ce pas ? "

-"Bien sur, je ne suis pas stupide. Vous vouliez savoir qu'elle était le but de notre mission..."

-" Tout juste... Alors maintenant, tu va nous faire le plaisir de parler... Et de tout nous dire.."

-"Alors la, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! "

En disant c'est paroles, elle releva ses yeux brulant de témérité vers son interlocuteur.. Un affront.

L'expression de celui qui semblait être le chef passa par la suprise, avant de se refermer aussitôt dans une colère terrible.

Le coup partit d'un coup, rapide, précis, net. La tête de Sakura fut violement propulser sur le coté.

Un gout de sang s'insinua bientôt dans sa bouche, avant que le liquide vital de coule à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de couler sur son menton.

-"Je répète ma question ! Quel était le but de votre mission ? "

Mais elle resta silencieuse. Gardant obstinément le visage tourné vers le sol.

Le deuxième coup partit, plus fort que le premier.. Tellement que le corps de la ninja fut propulser au sol, alors qu'un râle de douleur s'échappait de sa bouche ensanglantée.

Le chef s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, et il lui empoigna violement les cheveux, avant de les tirer en arrière d'un geste sec, pour lui relever la tête.

-"Allez, dit moi tout ! C'est un ordre" Hurla-t-il

-"Je...n'ai pas d'ordre.. A recevoir... de vous !

Illa saisit par le col, avant de se relever, et de la relever par la même occasion.

La jeune fleur de cerisier était maintenant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, ses pieds battant faiblement l'air.

-"Je tient à ce que tu sache le nom de celui qui te fait souffrir... Grave le dans ta mémoire, et par la suite, souviens toi qu'on obéit à mes ordre... Je m'appelle Kira"

A ces mots, Kira envoya la jeune fille s'écraser contre le mur, avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Ensuite, il s'approcha de son corps presque inerte.

Un premier coups de pieds s'enfonca dans son ventre, le second, sur son visage, et ce fut ensuite une multitude de coups au ventre qui s'en suivirent... La jeune ninja ouvrit alors la bouche, pour laisser s'échapper un cri de douleurs, suivit d'un autre, accompagné de sang, qui se répercuta dans tout les couloir des cachots..

°°° Pendant ce temps, aux cachots °°°

-" Sasuke... Tu as entendu ? "

-"J'ai bien peur que oui.. On aurait dit le cri de Sakura..."

Naruto s'élanca vivement vers la porte, tapant avec son poing

-"Pourriture ! Laissez moi sortir d'ici ! "

°°° Du coté de Kakashi °°°

Lui aussi avait entendu le cri de son élève.

Il serrait les poigs, enrageant de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Quel piètre Sensei il faisait...Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire ?

°°° De retour du coté de Sakura °°°

Kira la retourna sur le dos, appuyant son pieds sur sa poitrine.

-"Alors, on a dut mal à respirer ? "

Demanda-t-il, avec un sourir cruel

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration, qui lui brula les poumons.

-"Je ne dirais rien, vous perdez votre temps ! "

Quel affront.. Kira n'avait jamais vus de jeune fille qui osait lui résister ainsi.. Mais justement, cela l'amusait plus que tout.

Néanmoins, la rage commencait à le gagner.

Il fallait qu'elle parle.

Elle semblait être la plus faible du groupe, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisis pour l"interogatoire"

Mais voila qu'elle lui résistait corps et âme.

-"Sale garce ! " Cria-t-il avec rage

Il ne se contint plus, et laissa exploser sa colère.

Sakura gisait au sol, accablée par les coups qui pleuvaient en raffales.

Ses ctes se fracturai¨ent, sa chair n'était que douleur, son énergie la quittait... Tout n'était que douleur, violence...

Mais Sakura luttait contre son tortionnaire.

Elle parvint à se redresse, à mettre un genoux à terre, péniblement, malgré les coups.

Mais le poing qui vint heurter sa machoir envoya son corps valser un mètre plus loin.

Alors elle ne chercha plus à lutter.

Elle laissa la faiblesse s'emparer d'elle, mais elle ne parlerais pas.

°°° Du coté de kakashi °°°

La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

Kakashi redressa son visage vivement, tout en se relevant.

Le corps de Sakura fut jeté sans cérémonie dans le cachot, avant que la porte ne se referme brusquement.

Soudainement saisit de crainte, le sensei s'approcha d'elle.

Elle était sur le ventre.

Avec précaution, il la saisit à l'épaule, et la retourna sur le dos.

En voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, il recula vivement, esquissant une grimace.

Les pourritures...

Ils allaient tous payer pour cela, il le jurait.

Son élève était en sang, des marques violacés parcourant son corps, partout, ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés.

Sa repsiration était sifflante, mais elle était éveillée, c'était le plus surprenant.

-"S...sen..Sensei..."

-"Chut Sakura, ne dit rien.."

Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, prenant sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, caressant sa chevelure d'un geste tendre.

C'est seulement maintenant, dans une pareille situation, qu'il réalisait à quel point il tenait à son élève, combien elle était importante à ses yeux.

Il caressa doucement sa joue meurtrie.

Oui, il l'aimait, cette femme.

Une fille de 17 ans... Plus jeune que lui.. Oui, mais c'était ainsi, il l'aimait, un point c'est tout

Et la rearder, ainsi, dans cet état, le mettait au supplice.

Cela le plongeait dans une rage folle.

Comment avait-il osé faire cela ?

-"Sensei...je...je n'ai... rien.. dit..."

-"C'est bien Sakura.. Je suis fière de toi !

Ses paroles s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il continuait de caresser son visage.

-"Je ...ne pense ... pas que...j'arriverais à tenir... Sensei..."

-"Arrête de dire des bétises Sakura ! Tu vivras !"

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien, et elle ferma les yeux.

-"Sakura ! Reste avec moi ! Tu m'entend ?Tu n'a pas le droit de partir ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu comprend ? "

Il s'exprimait à présent avec colère, mêlée au désespoir.

Sakura rouvrit ses yeux, surprise par de telles paroles.

Kakashi la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était pâle.

-"Sensei ?"

Demanda-t-elle, ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.

-"Je t'aime Sakura, tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! "

Sa voix tremblait, bizzarement.

La surprise se mêlait à la douleur sur le visage taché de sang de sakura.

Kakashi abaissa son visage vers celui de son élève, et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut leurs premier baiser.

Un baiser chargé de tendresse et d'amour, de promesses.. Un baiser qui avait le gout métalique du sang...celui de Sakura.

Mais soudain, elle détourna son visage, pris d'une toux violante,alors que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

-"Je...vous...aime aussi...Sensei.."

Et ensuite ce fut le trou noirs.

Elle perdit connaissance.

Et son sensei jura alors.

Et ensuite, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

Tout semblait calme...Trop calme...

Il semblait n'y avoir plus personne.

Cela dura à peu près une heure, avant que des pas précipité ne parvienne au oreilles de l'ex-anbu.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la voler, mais ce ne sont pas les ninja de l'akatsukie qui débarquèrent, mais Sasuke et Naruto.

Il étaient accompagné de plusieurs autres ninjas de Konoha.

Ils avaient pris le repère de l'akatsuki d'assaut, et ceux-ci avait préféré fuir, après qu'une grande partie de leur troupe soit décimée au combat.

Ils étaient à pésent libre, mais Sakura, elle...

Naruto s'approcha d'elle

-"Les ordures... Voila pourquoi on a entendu son cri..."

-"Il faut la soigner ! Vite, il faut partir d'ici."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Konoha, 1 mois après °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un homme était agenouillé sur l'herbe fraiche.

Ses doigts effleuraient le marbre froid.

1 mois était passé...

Il n'aimait pas les cimetière...

Mais il se devait de venir se receuillir.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés poussa un léger sourir.

Il se redressa ensuite, passant un main sur son front.

Il se sentait mal..

Un vertige.

Une femme, restée jusque là en retrait, s'approcha de lui.

-"Kakashi... Ca va ? "

-"Oui oui, ca va, ne t'inquiète pas."

-"Bon.. Tu as fini de te receuillir ?"

-"Oui.. Je vien me receuillir ici.. Pour les remercier... Si il n'était pas venu au repère de l'akatsukie, il y a un mois... Tu serait probablement..."

-"Morte, oui, je sais"

Sakura sourit doucement à son compagnon.

Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures.

La souffrance marquait encore son corps, mais elle essaiyait d'oublier.

Et Kakashi était la pour l'y aider.

Elle vien doucement serrer son amour contre elle.

Oui, elle était heureuse, avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Kakashi sourit et la serra contre lui.

Il l'aimait... Dire qu'il avait fallut cet évènement dramatique pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais maintenant il l'avait, et il la garderait jalousement pour lui, ce bout de femme.

°Owari°

Alors, c'était comment ?

Avouer que vous avez cru que c'était Sakura qui était morte, Lol

Ben je peux vous dire que ca a faillit être le cas...

nfin bon

Oneshot commencé le 14/08/2005 a 01h00 du matin.

Finit le 14/08/2005 a 03h30 du matin


End file.
